Heroine
by eaglesgrl365
Summary: Songfic to Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls. Derek wasn't supposed to need help, he was strong, he was supposed to be the hero. But every hero needs a Heroine, and his was Chloe.


Okay so this is my first songfic to go with the song Hero/ Heroine by Boys Like Girls.

Disclaimers: Book- Kelley Armstrong owns Darkest Powers including all the characters.

Song- The lyrics (in bold) are from the song Hero/ Heroine by Boys Like Girls

* * *

**It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time**

Derek had never noticed girls; that was for Simon. They were just people, strangers that he didn't care enough to get to know. Even if he did take interest, it wasn't like they would return it. What was the point? Derek was dangerous, he couldn't be trusted, he couldn't even trust himself.

**Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming**

Chloe was different. When Chloe came along she was scared, but why wouldn't she be? She was locked up in a place for mentally ill teenagers. They told her she was schizophrenic, they told her she was crazy. She wasn't crazy, Derek knew that. He felt inclined to help her, to tell her that she wasn't crazy, she was special. He had no hopes of this girl taking any interest, after all that was Simon's department.

She was afraid, of course; but the fear subsided and there was something else in its place. Defiance. It was weird, but Derek didn't have someone who wasn't afraid to confront him, not even the adults. So when Chloe stood her ground, when she went up against the norm Derek got this weird feeling, he fought to hide it, but it was there. And for the first time, Derek wanted someone.

They got closer, almost friends, and it was his plan to get the two people in that place out; Simon and Chloe. But for now he wouldn't tell her why he wanted her out, for all she knew she was a tool, a damsel in distress to get his brother out. Simon really did like her, and they would be happy together, away from this place, away from him.

The escape came and so did Derek's change; the change he knew was coming. The change he was dreading. And just when his brother and the only girl he'd ever come to care about were about to get out, he was crouched behind a shed turning into a monster; or at least more of a monster than he was already. He was scared and in pain, and just when he thought he would lose it, Chloe was there.

**I feel like a hero and you are my heroine**

Derek was used to playing the hero. He was big, and he was strong, and he would put himself in front of a bullet for the small group of people he cared about. Derek was supposed to be invincible, but he wasn't. He was flawed; and when he was at his worst, he didn't need to be the hero anymore. Because even a hero needs a heroine.

**I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the scattered sins  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie**

They were on the move now, not much time to think, but when he did have the time he wasn't sure he would want it. Derek didn't want to think into the cold hard facts of the situation. Finding something solid and unchanging in reality had always helped Derek, but his emotions didn't feel real. He wouldn't take Chloe, she was obviously interested in Simon and he was so much better for her than Derek could ever be. There was proof that Derek was far past capable of hurting people. There was a kid somewhere who would never walk again because of him. Derek thought he was a monster. He knew he would never hurt Chloe again, he wouldn't know what to do with himself if he did. But one mistake and she could be gone. And Derek wouldn't let that happen

Derek would hide his feelings the best he could through grimaces and remarks, but if she asked about his feelings, he decided that he would not lie. She deserved that much.

**You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming**

They were running for their lives, and Derek wouldn't let her get hurt more now that she had a long and deep gash on her arm. He would protect her with everything he had, providing a distraction for her and Rae to get away included. And when he finally came to where she should be, she was gone.

**I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?**

And I feel a weakness coming on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jade

They were reunited again, and everything went downhill. Simon was all over Chloe, holding her hand and flirting subtly. This was best, Derek told himself that if things went farther with his brother and the girl he loved he would let it, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt. In fact, it would hurt a lot.

**And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming**

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

The feeling of a change coming soon was back, and it was time to say goodbye. Chloe was permanently scarred from what she'd seen before. She could honestly say "Yeah, I watched a genetically modified werewolf partially change." Been there, done that, don't want to go back, right? No, she followed him into the dark woods, leaving her one way ticket to temporary safety behind to be with him. And Derek knew that as she kneeled beside him, whispering words of comfort, if she chose Simon, it would hurt a whole lot more than it would have if she had stayed on that bus.

**(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded**

Derek regretted ever bringing her along, he was so weak, weak enough to put her in danger. And as they faced every problem from over-helpful truck drivers, to crazed werewolves, to the Edison Group out for the kill he felt personally responsible for her safety. As the days passed, Derek could easily call Chloe his best friend. He wanted to call her more than just that, but for now it would work. Because Chloe was the one who saved him, she was his heroine.

**(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded**

* * *

Okay so this is my first songfic and I don't really know how I did so please Review. Even if you thought it was crap, if you have an idea for a way to make any future ones that I may do better, tell me.

Thanks for reading :)

~M


End file.
